


What did you fucking say

by piss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, IM DRUNK, i dont even knwo, its 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss/pseuds/piss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bcuz u know it godochan</p>
    </blockquote>





	What did you fucking say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



> bcuz u know it godochan

'Eren,I thought you've learnt from your past mistakes but once again you've proven me wrong.You're as useless as any horse shit I may or may not have stepped in.'  
Corpal Rivaille's words stung much more than Eren thought they would,and before he realized he started voicing his thoughts out loud.  
  
'What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Trainee Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Wall Maria, and I have over 300 confirmed titan kills. I am trained in 3d manevour and I'm the top man in the entire Wall Rose armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over there? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the Wall Rose and your adress is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, Corporal. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the Military Police Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the walls, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, Corporal.'  
  
Levi was stunned,processing the wave of words that just came out of Eren's mouth.  
In the end even he was left speachless.


End file.
